Alone in the darkness (teil 1)
by Chaoschan
Summary: Jesse und James landen in einen schotischen dorf das ein schlimmes geheimniss hatt. Doch nicht nur das . Längst verdrenke erinnerungen zwingen die beiden sich mit sich und ihrer beziung zu einaner auseinader zu setzten. Daran drohen sie zu zerbrechen. Gi
1. Default Chapter

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Alone in the darkness  
  
autor Chao-chan   
email chaoschan@web.de   
genre · Rocket Dan  
· psycho (^-^)  
· rocketshippy  
  
  
  
Vorwort: So ich bin fertig! Sowohl mit der Geschichte wie auch mit   
meinen Nerven. Nur zur Information es ist 4 Uhr in der Nacht. Man   
sollte denken, dass ich diesmal genug Zeit hatte die Story   
ordentlich durch zu strukturieren. Schließlich hatte ich sie 3   
Wochen im Kopf bevor ich zum schreiben kam. Aber na ja ich bin halt   
immer für eine Überraschung gut. Sie ist noch viel schlechter   
durchstrukturiert als die anderen von mir und wahrscheinlich bin ich   
eh die einzige, die diesen Schrott versteht. Was die Handlung   
angeht, die ist so ziemlich das mieseste was ich je gelesen habe.   
Ich wurde dazu gezwungen was ernstes zu schreiben und da habe ich   
mir halt überlegt eine Gruselgeschichte zu schreiben. Na ja   
irgendwie ist das ganze dann eher in die Psycho Richtung gegangen.   
Natürlich musste ich wieder einmal maßlos übertreiben so dass das   
ganze eher an 'Die Psychopaten treffen Sailor Moon' erinnert.   
Vielleicht sollte ich doch noch ein bisschen Werbung schieben.   
Schließlich muss irgendjemand ja den Schrott lesen. Also jetzt werde   
ich etwas ganz neues machen, ich schreibe was an dieser Geschichte   
gut ist. (Dann muss ich wenigstens nicht so viel schreiben). Also   
diese schrecklichen Knirpse machen nicht mit und äh ich habe die   
japanischen Namen für T.R benutzt (Extra für dich Musa-chan). Ich   
hoffe, dass es auch ein bisschen shippig ist. Widmen will ich diese   
Geschichte allen Leuten die mich immer mit ihren tollen Fan Fictions   
inspirieren und allen Leuten die sie lesen. Ach ja Musashi, Kojiro,   
Nyase usw. gehören leider nicht mir Bla bla die gehören nämlich   
Nintendo und 4 Kids Entertainment, ihr kennt das ja. Bjelle und   
Tamar habe ich mir ausgedacht (wer kommt auch sonst auf so blöde   
Gedanken). Ich würde mich freuen wen ihr mir eure Meinung zu meiner   
bisher längsten Fan Fic unter chaoschan@web.de mailen würdet   
(Hoffentlich funktioniert bis dahin mein Anschluss). So das war's,   
viel Spaß eure Chaos.  
PS: ein riesiges dankeschön geht an meine freundin Fox-chan, den   
sie hatt diese Geschichte(im nachhenein) Korigirt so das ihr sie erstmals ohne  
rechtschreib fehler geniesen konnt.  
  
Alone in the Darkness  
  
Prolog:  
Dunkelheit. Überall ist Dunkelheit, noch nicht einmal die Sterne   
leuchten am Himmel. Und ich laufe durch diese Dunkelheit. Laufen,   
nicht anhalten, nicht umschauen und vor allen Dingen nicht   
nachdenken, immer nur laufen, laufen , laufen... .Ob sie mich wohl   
immer noch verfolgen? Sie dürfen mich niemals finden! Der Wald mit   
seinem Bäumen , die wie Ungetüme auf mich lauern macht mir angst,   
aber ich versuche nicht dran zu denken. Besonders nicht an die   
Schatten. Die Schatten die immer näherkommen, die versuchen im meine   
Seele einzudringen. Sie werden es nicht schaffen, niemals! Alles   
wird gut, alles wird gut, mir kann nichts passieren, den er wird   
mich beschützen. Er wird immer bei mir sein denn wir gehören   
zusammen, wie Sonne und Mond wie Himmel und Erde. Wo ist er bloß? Er   
wird kommen, ganz sicher. Er läst mich nicht allein, er läst mich   
nicht allein.. pocht es durch meinen Kopf während ich über den   
nassen Waldboden renne. Die Aste peitschen in mein Gesicht und oft   
stolpere ich über Baumwurzeln die mir den weg versperren. Trotzdem   
spüre ich keinen Schmerz. Ich laufe und laufe. Ich weis nicht wie   
lange schon. Es kommt mir so vor als habe ich nie etwas anderes   
getan als zu fliehen, als wen alles was vorher geschehen war nie   
existiert hat. Aber es existierte!! Ich erinnere mich daran wie wir   
uns heimlich unten am Teich trafen und er mir sagte wie sehr er mich   
liebt und das er mich niemals im Stich lasen würde. Als ich in seine   
Augen schaute wusste ich das er die Wahrheit sagte und ich war   
glücklich. „Glücklich" ein Wort dessen Bedeutung mir bis dahin fremd   
geblieben war. Er wird sein versprechen halten, er wird, er wird.   
Immer mehr Schatten ist es gelungen in meine Seele zu gelangen. Sie   
ersticken meine Hoffnung. Zweifel brechen über mich herein. Er wird   
kommen! Er muss kommen! Plötzlich reißt mich ein raschen aus meinen   
Gedanken. Mein Herz pocht. Eine unbeschreibliche angst kriecht mir   
durch die Adern. Dort sind sie! Wie haben sie mich gefunden? Noch   
einmal keimt Hoffnung in mir auf. Ich drehe mich um und laufe. Laufe   
bis ich das Gefühl habe das mir die Lunge platzt. Ich höre ihre   
Schritte hinter mir. Sie kommen näher und näher. Tränen der   
Verzweifelung füllen meine Augen. Wo ist er! Irgendwann haben sie   
mich eingeholt. Der Überlebenskampf hat ein Ende. Ich weiß das ich   
verloren bin, aber es ist mir egal. Die Männer haben mich umstellt   
und sie werden mich töten. Ich höre ihr dreckiges Lachen aber ich   
nehme nichts wirklich war. In mir drinnen ist ein schwarzes Nichts   
und in diesem nichts, nur eine Frage. Warum? Warum hast du mich   
verraten? Hast du mir nicht noch vor kurzer Zeit versprochen mich   
vor diesen Männern zu beschützen, egal was kommt? Du hast mich im   
Stich gelassen um dein eigenes Leben zu retten! Und habe ich dir   
vertraut und daran geglaubt! Lügen! Alles Lügen, die ganze Welt ist   
gebaut auf Lügen! Die Schwärze in mir weicht einem neuen Gefühl.   
Hass. Unheimlich tiefer alles verzehrender Hass. Es gibt nichts war   
zwei Menschen aneinander bindet außer Lügen. Jeder ist alleine.   
Alleine in seiner Dunkelheit, alleine mit seinen Schatten. Es gibt   
nichts anderes mehr außer Dunkelheit und Hass. Der Hass füllt mich   
ganz aus. Ich kann an nichts anders mehr denken. Ich hasse ihn, und   
ich hasse alle anderen Menschen. Ich hasse diese ganze Gott   
verdammte Welt, die nur aus Lügen besteht und alle unglücklich   
macht. Ich hasse sie, ich hasse sie, ich hasse sie, ich hasse   
sie....  
Ich spüre das kalte Messer in meiner Brust, aber ich spüre den   
Schmerz kaum. Ich fühle wie warmes Blut an mir herunter läuft, aber   
ich nehme es nicht war. Ich fühle die Dunkelheit immer näher kommen,   
ich weiß ich sterbe. Meine Gedanken verfliegen wie Sand im Wind. Das   
letzte was ich denke, was ich fühle, was ich wahrnehme ist dieser   
alles verzehrende Hass und ich weiß das er immer dort sein wird,   
weit über meinen Tod hinaus.  
  
  
  
Teil 1: dunkle Schatten am Horizont  
  
  
Ich öffne meine Augen und starre auf die Innenwände eines kleinen   
Lieferwagens. Mein Herz klopft wie verrückt und ich brauche einige   
Sekunden bis ich realisiere wo ich überhaupt bin. Dann erinnere ich   
mich wieder an diese ganze blöde Mission die wir wieder vermasselt   
haben weshalb wir uns in diesen blöden klein Laster verstecken   
mussten der jetzt Richtung Nirgendwo fährt. Ich will gar nicht   
genauer darüber nachdenken was im einzelnen passiert war. Es würde   
meine Laune nur noch tiefer sinken lassen als sie eh schon ist .   
Natürlich nur sofern das überhaupt noch möglich ist. Schon wieder   
versagt, wie eigentlich immer. Es gibt halt Menschen die haben Glück   
und es gibt welche die haben keins und daran wird sich nie etwas   
ändern. Warum kommen mir nur solche Gedanken! Ich bin doch die, die   
im Team für die positive Stimmung zuständig ist! Vielleicht liegt es   
daran das sich der Herbst langsam aber sicher dem Ende zuneigt? Wir   
haben schon November. Winter! Alles liegt im Sterben. Nicht grade   
die Jahreszeit die einen zum positiven Denken anregt. Ich hasse   
melancholische Gedanken. Sie nehmen mir meine Stärke und außerdem   
erinnern sie mich an irgendetwas. Irgendetwas an das ich nicht   
erinnert werden will. Bevor dieser Gedanke sich in meinen Gehirn   
manifestieren kann habe ich ihn auch schon vergessen. Gut so! Ich   
schaue mich in dem kleinen Laderaum des Lasters um. Viele Kisten   
stapeln sich überall, in einer freien Ecke schläft Nyase und daneben   
sitzt mein Partner Kojiro und starrt Löcher in die Luft. Seine   
Gedanken scheinen weit weg zu sein. Ich habe ihn eh nichts zu sagen.   
Ich will einfach nachdenken und meine Gedanken ordnen. Als ich mich   
zurück lehne tut es mir fast leid nichts zu Kojiro gesagt zu haben.   
Es ist so unnatürlich ruhig, als wen ein Schatten zwischen uns   
gefallen ist und jedes miteinander Reden unmöglich macht. Blödsinn!   
Nur weil wir mal eine schwierige Phase haben ist das doch nicht   
gleich der Weltuntergang. Morgen wird alles schon wieder ganz anders   
aussehen. Was bringt mich nur auf so komische Gedanken? Ist das   
dieser komische Traum den ich seit neustem öfters habe? Ich versuche   
mich auf den Traum zu konzentrieren. Er ist anders als alle anderen   
Träume die ich je hatte und eins weiß ich ganz genau er hat nichts   
mit mir zu tun. Früher hatte ich auch oft Alpträume aber die   
waren... ach sei es drum. Dieser Traum ist anders, denn ich träume   
aus der Sicht einer fremden Person, trotzdem fühle ich jedes ihrer   
Gefühle und Gedanken so als wären es meine eigenen. Jedesmal wenn   
ich daran denke läuft mir ein eiskalter Schauer den Rücken hinunter.   
Dieser Traum ist... irgendwie fast real. Wer ist diese Fremde? Und   
was will sie von mir? Warum träume ich ihre Träume? Manchmal kommt   
es mir so vor als wenn sie mich ruft, aber warum? Baka! Was rede ich   
da. Träume haben nie irgendeine tiefsinnigere Bedeutung. Wenn ich   
mich weiter in so komische Dinge reinsteigere werde ich noch   
verrückt!. Vielleicht sollte ich Kojiro davon erzählen. Ich öffne   
meinen Mund und will reden aber irgendetwas in mir hält mich zurück,   
meint das es besser wäre es im nicht zu sagen. Vielleicht würde er   
lachen, aber viel eher glaube ich er würde mich nicht verstehen.   
Wahrscheinlich würde er sagen das er auch manchmal komische Sachen   
träumt von tanzenden Würstchen oder so. Nein ich kann es ihm nicht   
sagen . Er ist mein bester Freund und wir reden über fast alles,   
aber dann gibt es Dinge über die reden wir nicht. Wollen wir nicht   
reden, können wir nicht reden . Manchmal fühle ich mich so mit ihn   
verbunden als wen er ein Teil von mir wäre und manchmal ist er ein   
Fremder für mich. Eigentlich habe ich ihn gerne in meiner Nähe, er   
gibt mir das Gefühl nicht allein auf der Welt zu sein aber manchmal   
last mich seine Nähe unwohl fühlen, dann wünschte ich er würde   
verschwinden und mich in Ruhe lassen. Meine Gedanken fahren   
Achterbahn. Das bin doch nicht ich die so einen Müll denkt, oder?   
Ich hoffe dieser Transporter hält irgendwann in einen dieser kleinen   
schottischen Bergdörfer durch die er schon seit Stunden fahrt. Ich   
will endlich aussteigen und auf andere Gedanken kommen. Vielleicht   
finden wir einen Gasthof. Ein paar Tage ausruhen würden uns gut tun,   
bevor wieder dieser ganze Stress beginnt. Vielleicht spielen Nyasu   
und Kojiro nachher mit mir Karten. Das wäre bestimmt lustig und   
lenkt mich ab....  
  
*********************************************************  
Warum? Warum konnte unser Plan nicht ein einziges Mal so klappen wie   
wir es geplant haben? Ich bin des Versagens leid! Langsam habe ich   
die Hoffnung aufgegeben das wir es überhaupt jemals schaffen werden   
irgendwelche Erfolge zu verbuchen. Selbst Musashi scheint das so zu   
sehen. Sonst hat sie wenigstens noch versucht ihre Enttäuschung zu   
verbergen. Irgendetwas stimmt nicht mit ihr, da bin ich mir ganz   
sicher. Aber sie würde mir eh nichts erzählen und wenn ich   
nachfragen würde währe ich wieder der Dumme der ihre ganze   
angestaute Wut abbekommt. Manchmal frage ich mich eh ob sie   
überhaupt irgendetwas für mich empfindet. Ich war immer der festen   
Überzeugung, dass es so ist, aber in Momenten wie diesen bin ich mir   
manchmal gar nicht mehr so sicher. Hat sie mir denn jemals gezeigt   
das sie mich mag oder mir vertraut? Richtige Freunde tun so etwas.   
Manchmal glaube ich, dass ich ihr nur ein lästiger Klotz am Bein   
bin, jemand den man einfach nicht mögen kann.... .  
Was denke ich da bloß? Natürlich sind wir Freunde und natürlich mag   
sie mich sie kann es halt nur nicht gut zeigen. Etwas verbindet uns,   
mehr als alle anderen Menschen! Warum denke ich so schlecht über den   
einzigen Menschen den ich habe? Musashi ist nur genau so enttäuscht   
von der Mission wie ich, das ist alles. Ich komme nicht dazu diesen   
Gedanken weiter zu denken, den ich Blicke in zwei Ozeanblaue Augen.   
Musashis Augen! Man sagt Augen seien der Spiegel der Seele. Oft habe   
ich versucht auf den Grund ihrer Seele zu schauen aber es gelingt   
mir nie. Irgendetwas versperrt den Weg dorthin. Etwas das sie immer   
ein klein wenig traurig erscheinen lässt, egal wie fröhlich sie   
grade ist. Ich hoffe das ich mich irre aber ich habe das Gefühl das   
sich diese Etwas vergrößert hat. Es ist wie Eis das niemals   
schmilzt. Kucke ich genau so traurig? Da ist doch mehr als nur   
Enttäuschung in ihren Augen? Natürlich faucht sie mich an was ich   
sie den so blöde anglotz, war doch klar. Sie scheint heute wirklich   
schlechte Laune zu haben. Sie war zu mir rüber gekrabbelt um zu   
sagen das der Laster angehalten hätte. Das ist die perfekte   
Gelegenheit auszusteigen. Vorsichtig weckte ich Nyase und machte ihm   
die Situation klar. Musashi kramte in der Zeit unsere Sachen   
zusammen. Manchmal brauchen wir uns noch nicht einmal absprechen um   
den anderen zu verstehen. Ich mag solche Situationen. Sie zeigt die   
Verbundenheit die zwischen uns herrscht. Eh ich mich versehe sind   
wir auch schon an der frischen Luft. Es ist nicht besonders hell und   
es dämmerte auch schon trotzdem tut mir das Licht nach der langen   
Zeit im Dunkeln in den Augen weh. Ich blicke mich blinzelnd um.   
Dieses Dörfchen in dem wir gelandet sind scheint ein Paradebeispiel   
für ein typisches Dorf in den Highlands zu sein. Viele keine Häuser   
endlang einer Straße und darum Berge, Wälder und langsam   
aufziehender Nebel. Ich wünschte wir wären nicht hier hergekommen.   
Irgendwie erinnert mich die ganze Atmosphäre an irgendwelche   
Gruselgeschichten und ich hasse Gruselgeschichten. Sogar die   
eigenbrötlerischen Einheimischen die abweisend zu Fremden sind und   
in jedes Gruselbuch gehören sind in diesem Dorf zu finden. Und sie   
kucken uns ziemlich böse an.  
  
*********************  
Na toll! Ein Dorf was weiter am Arsch der Welt liegt hatte das   
Schicksal nicht für uns aussuchen können, oder? Ich habe im Moment   
eigentlich nur einen einzigen Wunsch und der lautet: ein Zimmer   
mieten und schlafen und zwar einen traumlosen erholsamen Schlaf. Ich   
gehe durch die Gassen auf der suche nach einer Herberge. Kojiro und   
Nyase folgen mir. Nyase ist am nörgeln und nerven. Komisch dabei ist   
das doch sonst Kojiros Aufgabe. Warum sagt er bloß kein Wort? Dieses   
Dorf scheint nicht oft Touristen zu haben. Und das scheinen die   
Bewohner auch gut so zu finden . Ich spüre ihre Blicke durch die   
Gardinen und es scheint mir so als wollten sie uns am liebsten   
fressen. Plötzlich kommt dieser komische bärtige Mann auf uns zu.   
Ich schätze ihn so auf fünfzig und er sieht so ungepflegt aus, als   
wenn er noch nie einen Frisörsalon von innen gesehn hat. Er tragt   
einen Kilt und macht nicht unbedingt einen freundlichen Eindruck. Er   
kommt direkt auf Kojiro zugeschossen und blafft ihn an „Was habt ihr   
hier zu suchen? Verschwindet lieber bevor es zu spät ist!". Kojiro   
kuckt verängstigt und antwortet nicht. War ja auch nicht anders zu   
erwarten. Manchmal hasse ich ihn fast für seine Feigheit und sein   
Unvermögen sich durchzusetzen. Aber irgendwie... ach wenn es doch   
nur so leicht wäre ihn zu hassen. Aber ich bin genervt und nun muss   
ich mich schon wieder um alles alleine kümmern. Ich schreie den   
bärtigen Kerl fast an „Hör mir mal zu! Wir würden ja verschwinden,   
wenn wir eine Möglichkeit hätten!". Anscheinend ist er solche   
Reaktionen von einer fremden Frau nicht gewöhnt, denn es dauert ein   
paar Sekunden bis er die ganze Situation überhaupt realisiert. Ich   
bin nur noch sauer und müde. Ich will eine Herberge und wenn ich   
dafür bis ins nächste Dorf laufen muss. Ich packe Kojiros Hand und   
schleife ihn hinter mir her. Den bärtigen Mann lass ich einfach   
stehen. Als dieser begreift, dass wir uns in Richtung Dorfausgang   
bewegen läuft er hinter uns her. Als er uns eingeholt hat sehe ich   
sein Gesicht. Er schaut uns mit schreckensverzerrter Mine an. So als   
wenn er uns davor bewaren muss etwas sehr sehr dummes zu tun. „Ich   
würde niemals nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit das Dorf verlassen,   
Lady." seine Stimme klang jetzt nicht mehr böse sondern besonnen und   
ernst „Ich weiß ihr Stadtmenschen haltet uns verrückt, aber da   
draußen geschehen übernatürliche Dinge. Wie soll ich sagen, eine   
dunkle Aura liegt außerhalb dieses Dorfes!". Na toll das hatte ich   
ja ganz vergessen! Die Bewohner von solchen Dörfern sind immer   
abergläubig. Aber wenigstens sieht der Kerl jetzt ein das er uns   
nicht mehr wegschicken kann. Wiederwillig führt er uns zu einer   
Gaststätte und nach dem er sich mit dem Wirt unter 4 Augen   
unterhalten hat ist dieser auch bereit uns für ein Paar Tage sein   
Gäste Zimmer zu vermieten. Das Zimmer in das wir geführt werden ist   
schlicht und bis auf ein Doppelbett und ein Nachttisch fast leer. So   
wohl die Wände wie auch der Boden ist mit Holz vertäfelt. Unter   
normalen Umständen hätte ich mich wahrscheinlich über den   
überteuerten Preis und den mangelnden Komfort aufgeregt. Aber selbst   
dazu bin ich zu erschöpft. Ich muss mir das Doppelbett mit Kojiro   
teilen. Ich weiß nicht ob ich das gut oder schlimm finden soll.   
Irgendwie nervt mich alles an, ich will schlafen. Ich lasse mich   
einfach nur noch aufs Bett fallen und noch ehe Kojiro unsere Sachen   
hoch getragen hat, hat mich der Schlaf sanft weggetragen.  
  
*******************  
Warum sind wir bloß hier gelandet? Irgendetwas macht mir Angst.   
Liegt es an der unheimlichen Gegend, den komischen Leuten oder ist   
es etwa eine Vorahnung? Ich glaube das will ich lieber gar nicht   
wissen. Das alles geht mir durch den Kopf während ich unsere Sachen   
in den Schrank einordne. Der nächste Bus der durch dieses Dorf kommt   
und dann in eine der größeren Städte fährt, fährt erst in drei   
Tagen. Bis dahin hängen wir wohl oder übel hier fest. Ich werfe   
einen Blick aus dem Fenster. Draußen ist es schon stockdunkel, alles   
ist ruhig, nur aus der Gaststätte unter uns hört man Geräusche.   
Nein, diese Gegend gefällt mir wirklich nicht. Plötzlich werde ich   
aus meinen Gedanken gerissen. Etwas zupft mich an meinen Pullover.   
Ich erschrecke mich und mein Herz schlägt mir bis zu Hals, aber dann   
realisiere ich das dieses etwas nur Nyase war. Ich bin viel zu   
erleichtert um ihn böse zu sein. „Schau Musashi schläft schon„   
flüstert er mir zu. Tatsächlich sie schläft! Ich betrachte sie ein   
paar Augenblicke . Sie liegt mit geschlossenen Augen auf dem Bett   
und ihr Brustkorb hebt und senkt sich leicht. Die Schatten, die die   
Kerze wirft tanzen über ihren Körper und geben ihr etwas   
Übersinnliches. Als wenn sie nicht von dieser Welt ist. Sie ist so   
anmutig, aber da ist noch viel mehr. Ich weiß es klingt verrückt.   
Aber in diesem Moment fühle ich wieder das wir irgendwie zusammen   
gehören, dass wir uns brauchen und das nur wir uns helfen können.   
Helfen? Wobei? Ich weiß es nicht. Ich habe solche Angst sie zu   
verlieren. Das wir uns eines Tages einfach nichts mehr zu sagen   
haben und uns nichts mehr bedeuten... Oh je was soll Nyase bloß   
denken. Manchmal verstehe ich mich selber nicht. Rasch decke ich   
Musashi zu und frage Nyase, ob er nicht auch noch Hunger hat. Was   
für eine dämliche Frage, natürlich hat er Hunger. Also lösche ich   
das Licht und wir beide steigen die Holztreppe Richtung Gaststätte   
herab. Ein schwacher Rauch weht uns entgegen als wir den Raum   
betreten. Fast das ganze Dorf scheint anwesend zu sein. Sie sind in   
ihre Unterhaltungen vertieft doch als sie mich entdecken scheinen   
alle zu verstummen. Ich hasse solche Situationen! Doch ich versuche   
mich zusammen zu reisen und ihre Blicke einfach zu ignorieren. Ich   
gehe zur Theke und versuche etwas zu essen zu bestellen. Das einzige   
was heute verkauft wird ist eine Spezialität der Gegend. Ich bin   
einfach zu hungrig um wählerisch zu sein. Wahrscheinlich hätte ich   
das essen auch bestellt wenn ich gewusst hätte das Elefanten fleisch   
oder sonst irgendetwas drinne wäre. Nachdem wir zwei Schüsseln mit   
diesen wirklich nicht sehr appetitlich aussehenden Zeug bekommen   
hatten, setzten Nyase und ich uns an einen ziemlich einsam stehenden   
Tisch. Das Essen schmeckt erstaunlicherweise richtig gut und ich   
bereue kein bisschen doch noch in die Gaststätte gekommen zu sein.   
Ich glaube vorher war mir gar nicht bewusst gewesen was für einen   
Hunger ich hatte. Irgendwie muss ich schon wieder an Musashi denken.   
Ob sie wohl auch Hunger hat? Vielleicht sollte ich sie wecken gehen.   
Aber wenn ich mir es recht überlege.. ich glaube sie braucht ihren   
Schlaf dringender. „Irgendetwas ist doch los!, oder?" Nyase reist   
mich aus meinen Gedanken. Ich betrachte das kleine Katzen Pokemon   
was gegen über von mir sitzt. Irgendwann hatte ich aufgehört Nyase   
als Pokemon zu sehen, sondern sah es ehr so als eine Art fast Mensch   
an. Nyase verstand menschliche Dinge wie Gefühle und Sorgen meistens   
besser als jeder Mensch. Aber wie soll ich ihm etwas erklären das   
ich selber nicht verstehen kann? Dass Musashi und ich uns immer mehr   
von einander entfernen wie zwei Eisschollen im Eismeer der   
Einsamkeit. Das Musashi immer mehr Mauern um sich herum aufbaut und   
egal wie viel Mühe ich mir gebe ich sie nicht mehr erreichen kann.   
Konnte ich sie jemals erreichen? Vielleicht will ich sie auch gar   
nicht erreichen. Natürlich will ich! „Es ist wirklich nichts" höre   
ich mich selber sagen. Das Katzenpokemon nickt traurig. Ich sehe   
Schmerz in seinen Augen. Vielleicht bilde ich es mir ja auch nur ein   
aber falls Musashi und ich uns wirklich nichts mehr bedeuten und   
sich unsere Wege trennen ist Nyase genau so betroffen wie wir. Nein!   
Nein! Das darf niemals geschehen.   
Ich weis nicht wie lange wir dort schon sitzen und uns gegenseitig   
anschweigen, aber irgendwann kam dieser komische Mann und setzte   
sich an unseren Tisch. Er sah anders aus als der Mann von vorhin, er   
trug zwar auch einen Schottenrock, aber er war schmächtig, etwas   
älter und hatte eine Halbglatze. Sein Atem riecht nach Whiskey.   
Wahrscheinlich ist das der Grund warum er sich zu uns rüber gesetzt   
hat obwohl uns sonst alle meiden wie die Pest. Vielleicht ist er   
auch nur sehr redselig. Kaum das er bei uns saß fing er an über   
alles mögliche zu erzählen. Ich höre ihm nur mir einen Ohr zu und   
ich sehe das Nyase es genau so tut. Plötzlich wird die Mine des   
Mannes der sich uns als Willi vorgestellt hatte toternst. Er beugt   
sich zu mir rüber und ich spüre seinen ekelhaft alkoholischen Atem   
in meinem Gesicht. Er flüstert fast, als er mit mir spricht, so als   
sollte es niemand hören. „Kennst du die Legende von Lady Bjelle? Sie   
alle," und damit deutete er auf alle anderen Gäste, „tun so als sei   
es eine Spinnerei, aber ich weiß das sie wahr ist und sie wissen es   
auch. Niemand redet gerne darüber und niemand verlässt nach Anbruch   
der Dunkelheit das Dorf". „Lady Bjelle?" Vielleicht hätte ich nicht   
so doof fragen sollen. Nun bin ich in seine Falle gegangen. Er wird   
mir eine Geistergeschichte erzählen und ich werde mich fürchten. Ich   
fürchte mich immer. Musashi hat schon recht, ich bin der geborene   
Angsthase. Andererseits kann es doch auch nicht schaden über die   
Dinge bescheid zu wissen, die die Dorfbewohner beschäftigen. Mal   
ganz davon abgesehen, dass Willi mir jetzt diese Geschichte erzählt   
egal ob ich will oder nicht. Ich seufze unfreiwillig, lasse mich   
lustlos in den Stuhl zurückfallen und höre mir an, was er so zu   
erzählen hat. „Wahrlich" begann er „Vieles dieser Legende ist über   
die Generationen verloren gegangen, aber vor etwa 200 Jahren soll in   
Chasel Lanur ein Liebespaar gelebt haben. Man weiß nicht mehr viel   
über sie, aber sie hieß Bjelle und ihre Schönheit soll weit über die   
Grenzen dieser Gegend bekannt gewesen sein. Er hieß Tamar und war   
der einzige Sohn des Grafen." Unfeiwillig stelle ich mir das   
Szenario vor, das der alte Mann mir beschreibt. Noch ist alles ruig   
und friedlich, aber ich weiß, das diese Geschichte auf eine   
Katastrophe hinauslaufen wird... „ Damals waren die Zeiten unruig   
und Kriege erschütterten das Land. Niemand weiß genau, wer diesen   
Krieg begonnen hatte oder was in jener verhängnisvollen   
Novembernacht geschah, aber den nächsten Morgen hat keiner der   
Menschen, die in Chasel Lanur lebten erlebt. Sie alle wurden   
ermordet von den Feinden des Grafen. Seitdem ist Chasel Lanur   
verlassen. Eine Aura des Hasses und der Traurigkeit umgibt diesen   
Ort. In jeder klaren Vollmondnacht sieht man den Geist von Lady   
Bjelle durch die Ruinen streifen und er sinnt nach Rache." Der alte   
Mann macht eine künstlerische Pause. Wahrscheinlich will er sein   
Triumph, mir Angst eingejart zu haben auskosten. Ich hasse diese   
Geschichte. Sie lässt es mir Kalt den Rücken runter laufen und das   
schlimmste an der Geschichte ist, dass ich das Gefühl habe, dass sie   
wahr ist. Eine Frau reißt mich aus meinen Gedanken. Eine ältere   
Frau, die „Willi du alter Suffkopf, komm sofort nach Hause!" ruft   
und ziemlich wütend aussieht. Willis Ehefrau, schätze ich. Willi   
stottert, beugt sich noch dichter über mich und flüstert: „Wenn ein   
Mensch stirbt, verlässt seine Seele diese Welt. Aber manche Seelen   
können nicht gehen sie sind an irgendetwas gebunden oder sie haben   
noch etwas zu erledigen. Diese unglücklichen Seelen sind dazu   
verdammt auf immer und ewig zwischen den Welten zu wandern, so lange   
bis sie befreit werden. Aber nur eine reine, strahlende Seele kann   
ihre Seele retten, indem sie sie aus der Finsternis führt. Kein   
Mensch besitzt eine solche Seele. Jeder hat seine Fehler und   
undichten Stellen. Es ist hoffnungslos, niemand kann sie je retten."   
mit diesen Worten stand er auf und machte den Eindruck, als wenn er   
gehen wollte. Doch er schien es sich noch ein mal anders zu   
überlegen und drehte sich um „Viele nennen Chasel Lanur nur noch das   
Haus der zerbrochenen Seelen. Kein Mensch sollte in die Nähe dieses   
Unglücklichen Ortes gehen und besonders kein Mensch mit einer   
verletzten Seele. Die Schatten die diesen Ort umgeben gelangen durch   
die Verletzung tief in die Seele so wie Bakterien in frische   
Wunden." Der Nachhall seiner Worte klang noch in meinen Ohren, als   
er schon längst verschwunden war. Vielleicht geht dieses lähmende   
Gefühl der Angst dadurch weg, wenn ich mit Nyase spreche. Ich frage   
ihn, was er von der Geschichte hält und diesmal habe ich das Gefühl,   
dass er mir etwas vormacht, als er mir antwortet „He Kojiro, du   
musst nicht alles glauben, was man dir erzählt, der Kerl war doch   
total breit, außerdem müssen wir ja nicht zu diesem komischen Haus   
gehen. "Vielleicht hätten diese Worte ja auf mich beruhigend   
gewirkt, aber ich sah Nyases Augen, und Augen lügen nie! Etwas   
Schlimmes wird passieren!  
Ich glaube, dass es besser ist, wenn wir auch schlafen gehen. Zum   
Glück ist Nyase auch meiner Meinung. Wir schleichen leise in unser   
Zimmer, um Musashi nicht zu wecken. Keine fünf Minuten später liege   
ich neben ihr und versuche krampfhaft, nicht an irgendwelche   
Spuckschlösser zu denken. Nyase schläft schon tief und fest am   
Fußende. Es ist schon komisch. Ich liege so nah bei Musashi, dass   
ich ihre Körperwärme spüren kann, trotzdem habe ich das Gefühl als   
wenn ihre Seele sehr weit weg ist und sich immer weiter von mir   
entfernt. Musashi, bitte lass mich nicht allein! Irgendwann   
verlaufen sich auch meine Gedanken und der Schlaf übermannt mich.  
  
********************  
Ich habe schon wieder von ihr geträumt. Es ist, als werden die   
Träume von mal zu mal intensiver. Es sind keine gewöhnlichen Träume,   
da bin ich mir jetzt hundertprozentig sicher. Diese Träume, sie   
wollen mir etwas sagen, sie rufen mich. Aber wohin und warum?   
Irgendetwas wird bald geschehen.. Die Sonne scheint durch unser   
Dachfenster hinein. Es ist bestimmt noch früh morgens. Trotzdem   
scheint das ganze Dorf schon auf den Beinen zu sein, um die   
anstehenden Arbeiten, wie z.B. Schafe auf die Weide treiben zu   
erledigen. Ich bin zwar noch immer müde, aber einschlafen kann ich   
auch nicht mehr. Kojiro liegt neben mir. Ob er auch solche Träume   
träumt? Ich glaube nicht, dazu sieht er viel zu friedlich aus. Er   
könnte mich deshalb auch nie verstehen, selbst wenn ich ihn von   
meinen Träumen erzählen würde. Er versteht mich nie. Was weiß er   
denn schon über mich? Oder ich über ihn? Aber verband uns nicht   
trotzdem vielmehr, als uns je trennen könnte? Wo ist das Gefühl der   
Geborgenheit geblieben, das wir uns sonst gegeben haben? Es ist als   
wenn ich wieder alleine bin und auf etwas warte... . Ich habe das   
schon mal getan... Alleine sein.. Nein! Ich will nicht alleine sein!   
Schnell denke ich an etwas anderes. Ich wünschte, wir wären irgendwo   
anders hingefahren, nur nicht hier her. Ich zähle die Ritzen an der   
Decke . Vielleicht werde ich ja davon wieder müde oder vielleicht   
vergeht davon wenigstens die Zeit. Es dauert noch zwei Tage bis der   
Bus fährt. Wie soll ich das nur durchhalten. Etwas ruft mich und ich   
glaube nicht, dass ich es zwei Tage ignorieren kann. Es berührt mein   
Herz zu sehr. Es hilft nichts. Ich halte es einfach nicht mehr aus   
hier zu liegen. Ich stehe vorsichtig auf, um Kojiro nicht zu wecken.   
Ich muss mit Zeuch eingeschlafen sein. Wie peinlich! Ich öffne den   
Schrank und nehme mir frische Sachen heraus. Nun kommt mein nächstes   
Problem. Wo soll ich mich umziehen? Unser Zimmer hat kein   
Badezimmer, das ist unten in der Gaststätte. Ich werfe einen Blick   
auf Kojiro, er schein wirklich noch fest zu schlafen und Nyase auch.   
Ich ziehe mich schnell im Zimmer um. Zum Glück wacht niemand auf.   
Das wäre mir sehr peinlich gewesen. Auf Zehenspitzen schleiche ich   
zur Tür. Ich werfe noch einen letzten Blick auf meinen schlafenden   
Partner. Irgendwie sieht er ja niedlich aus, wenn er schläft. Fast   
wie ein Kind. Ich lächle und schließe die Tür hinter mir. Es ist   
immer noch dieses Bedürfnis in mir, zu einem ganz bestimmten Ort zu   
gehen. Dort würde ich dann alle Antworten erfahren. Aber ich will   
nicht dort hin! Ich wehre mich gegen das Gefühl, aber es wird immer   
stärker. Irgendetwas muss ich tun, am besten ich frühstücke erst   
einmal etwas....  
  
******************  
So gut habe ich schon lange nicht mehr geschlafen und so lange erst   
recht nicht. Das habe ich nach dem ganzen Stress echt gebraucht.   
Irgendwie bin ich fast schon ein wenig enttäuscht, dass der Platz   
neben mir leer ist. Musashi muss schon früher aufgestanden sein.   
Aber sie ist ja gestern auch viel früher schlafen gegangen. Ich   
kuschel mich wieder in mein Kissen zurück. Was sie wohl grade macht?   
Ach, Musashi fällt immer etwas ein, um sich zu beschäftigen. Und   
außerdem warum sollte ich mir verlassen vorkommen? Schließlich ist   
ja Nyase bei mir. Es war wirklich nett von ihr, uns nicht zu wecken.   
Ich stehe auf und ziehe mich an. Ich schaue aus dem Fenster. Was für   
ein schöner klarer Novembertag. Jetzt kommt es mir fast schon   
lächerlich vor, dass ich mich gestern Abend so gefürchtet habe. Aber   
ich weiß, dass da draußen etwas Gefährliches lauert und ich wünsche   
mir, dass es niemals wieder Abend wird. Ich wische den Gedanken fort   
„Los Schlafkatze, steh auf „ wecke ich Nyase. „Lass mich in Ruhe!"   
faucht dieser „Hast du etwa schlecht geschlafen?" „Ja habe ich, und   
falls du es noch genauer haben willst, ich spüre dunkle Schwingungen   
hier in der Nähe" Nyase macht mir Angst mit seinen Worten. Haben   
sich den alle gegen mich verschworen? Ich werde ihn einfach mit   
seiner eigenen Waffe schlagen. Ironie! „Nyase, du solltest ein   
Wahrsagerstand auf dem Jahrmarkt eröffnen" „Sehr witzig Kojiro! Ich   
weiß ganz genau, was ich gefühlt habe! Ihr Menschen seit nicht   
sensibel genug um so etwas wahrzunehmen! Aber lauft ihr beiden ruig   
in euer eigenes Unglück!" Jetzt habe ich es wirklich geschafft,   
Nyase ist auch noch sauer auf mich. „Es tut mir leid" endschuldige   
ich mich bei ihm. „Lass uns etwas essen und dann Musa suchen". Es   
ist schon schlimm mit mir. Ich bin eigentlich immer hungrig, aber   
wenn ich traurig bin, dann könnte ich glaube ich den Inhalt eines   
Supermarktes verdrücken. Wie gut, dass ich wenigstens nicht   
ansetzte.   
Nach dem wir das Frühstück verschlungen haben, was übrigens auch   
sehr gut hier schmeckt, frage ich die Frau am Tresen ob sie meine   
rothaarige Begleitung gesehen hat. „Du machst dir laufend Gedanken   
um sie. Gestern Abend, jetzt. Ihr gehört dein Herz, oder?" Am   
liebsten hatte ich mich durchsichtig gemacht und hätte schleunigst   
den Raum verlassen. Aber da mir solche Fähigkeiten leider nicht zu   
Verfügung stehen kann ich mich leider nicht so einfach aus der   
Affäre ziehn. Warum interessieren sich eigentlich alle Leute für   
meine Privatangelegenheiten? Sonst bin ich ihnen doch auch   
scheißegal! Was wollen sie hören? Eine heiße Lovestory? Mit so etwas   
kann ich nicht dienen. Irgendwie gehört Musashi schon mein Herz. Ich   
muss ständig an sie denken und ich habe das Gefühl, dass wir uns   
brauchen, richtig brauchen..., dass wir zusammen gehören... Es   
zerbricht mir fast das Herz, dass sie sich immer weiter von mir   
entfernt... ach, ich kann es nicht beschreiben und noch viel weniger   
verstehen. Außerdem, das wollte diese Frau doch gar nicht wissen.   
Sie will wissen, ob wir rumknutschen oder sonst was machen, damit   
sie wenigstens für einen Tag im Mittelpunkt der Dorffrauen Klatsch   
und Tratsch Gesellschaft steht. „Sie ist vor ungefähr einer Stunde   
gegangen. Spazieren gehen glaube ich.." erlöst mich die Frau   
schließlich doch noch von meinen Qualen. Ich bedanke mich und   
verlasse den Raum. „Aber pass gut auf sie auf!" ruft mir die Frau   
hinterher „Etwas führt sie weg von dir..."  
„Komm, lass uns auch ein bisschen Spazieren gehen" versuche ich   
Nyase zu überreden. „Du wirst sie nicht finden, sie kann jeden Weg   
genommen haben." Bin ich wirklich so leicht zu durchschauen? Oder   
kennt Nyase mich nur zu gut? „Ich wollte auch nur einfach so ein   
bisschen Spazieren gehen" versuche ich mich zu rechtfertigen. „Du   
machst dir Sorgen um sie" antwortet er ganz lässig „Und das ist auch   
gut so. Etwas stimmt mit ihr nicht. Aber mit dir auch nicht" „Was,   
was sollte mit uns nicht stimmen?" zittert meine Stimme wirklich?   
Nyase hat Recht, irgendetwas ist anders, aber ich wüsste nicht wie   
ich es ändern könnte. „Ich würde euch wirklich gerne helfen" sagt   
das kleine Katzenpokemon traurig „Aber diesmal kann ich es nicht. Es   
ist eine Sache, die nur euch beide was angeht. Nur ihr könnt euch   
helfen!" Was meint er bloß damit? Ich nehme ihn hoch und setzte ihn   
auf meine Schultern. „Du hilfst uns immer Nyase, alleine schon durch   
deine Anwesenheit!" versuche ich zu lächeln. „und jetzt komm, lass   
uns Musashi suchen..."  
Ich weiß nicht, wie viele Stunden wir durch den Wald spazierten. Die   
Sonne wird nicht mehr lange scheinen und es wird immer kälter und   
nebeliger. Normalerweise finde ich Musa immer, egal wo hin sie geht.   
Es ist, als wenn sie eine bestimmte Frequenz aussendet, die nur ich   
empfangen kann. Aber diesmal ist es anders. Der Wald ist so anders,   
so unheimlich. Und er scheint ihre Frequenz irgendwie zu   
absorbieren. Manchmal verstummt sie, manchmal kommt sie aus allen   
Richtungen gleichzeitig. Ich habe furchtbare Angst. Wir müssen   
unbedingt vor Anbruch der Dunkelheit wieder zurück sein, sonst... .   
Wo ist bloß Musashi? Es ist zu spät, die Sonne ist untergegangen,   
innerhalb von Minuten versingt alles in Schwärze. Ich habe Angst,   
Angst, wie noch nie in meinem Leben. Auch Nyase zittert wie   
Espenlaub. Mein Verstand sagt: „Kehr um, bevor es zu spät dazu ist!"   
aber mein Herz sagt „Such Musashi!". Irgendwann finde ich sie in   
mitten der Dunkelheit. „Musashi!" ich laufe auf sie zu. Sie ist so   
hübsch. Ihre Haare umspielen wie Flammen ihr Gesicht. Aber ihre   
Augen.. . „Musashi, bitte komm zurück, komm zurück zu mir" Ich habe   
sie fast erreicht, aber dann dreht sie sich um und verschwindet in   
der Dunkelheit. Ich laufe hinterher. Ich muss sie einholen, ich   
muss....  
  
  
Dunkle Schatten am Horizont  
Die Schatten kommen näher,  
Ich fühle es!  
Wie eine dunkle Vorahnung;  
Ich fühle es,  
Was sollen wir tun?  
Ich fühle es,  
Weglaufen? Wie so oft?  
Ich fühle es  
Es gibt kein Entkommen,  
Ich fühle es!  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. alone in the darkness (teil 2 die dunkel...

  
Teil 2: Die Dunkelheit in meinem Herzen  
  
Die Nacht ertrinkt in Dunkelheit. Ein unheilverkündender Sturm zieht   
auf und lässt die Bäume erzittern. Ich höre sie wispern und es hört   
sich an, als wenn sie klagen und weinen. Ich kann keinen klaren   
Gedanken mehr fassen. Ich habe so unendliche Angst. Etwas ruft mich.   
Es ist so stark, es lässt mein Herz erschüttern, ich weiß das ich   
gehen muss. Vielleicht ist es mein Schicksal, vielleicht bin ich   
auch einfach nicht mehr in der Lage mich zu wehren. Ich laufe und   
laufe. Ich lasse mich durch die Nacht gleiten und ich habe die   
Gewissheit, dass, egal welche Richtung ich einschlage, ich mein Ziel   
erreiche. Es ist alles so unwirklich, wie in meinem Traum. Ich laufe   
und laufe. Ich höre Kojiro und Nyasus Schritte hinter meinen. Kojiro   
ruft meinen Nahmen und es klingt so verzweifelt, dass es mich fast   
zum Anhalten bringt. „Tut mir leid Kojiro, aber ich muss gehen!"   
rufe ich ihn entgegen, aber der Wind verschlingt meine Worte. Ich   
bahne mir weiter meinen Weg durch die nie enden wollende Dunkelheit.   
Er und Nyasu folgen mir weiterhin und ich weiß, dass sie mir selbst   
dann noch folgen würden, wenn mich mein Weg direkt in die Hölle   
führen würde. Dieser Gedanke gibt mir ein bisschen jener   
Geborgenheit zurück, die ich in letzter Zeit so vermisst habe. Ich   
bin nicht allein. Sie haben mich gesucht und gefunden. Trotzdem kann   
dieser Gedanken kaum mein Herz erwärmen. Es ist so kalt. Die   
Finsternis hat irgendetwas Lebendiges. Ich spüre die Aura des   
Schmerzes, der Traurigkeit und des Hasses und ich spüre auch, dass   
ich mich immer mehr darauf zu bewege. Ich weiß nicht mehr, wie lange   
ich gelaufen bin. Stunden? Minuten? Noch schwärzer als die   
Dunkelheit, liegt das Haus vor mir. Es ist, als wartet es auf mich.   
Ich werfe noch einen Blick auf das schwarze Haus, aber ich weiß   
auch, dass in einem dieser Zimmer mein Schicksal, nein ich glaube   
unser aller Schicksal entschieden wird. Ich bewege mich auf die   
große rostige Tür zu, als mich Kojiro einholt. Er ist am Rande der   
totalen Erschöpfung. Komisch ich bin doch auch die ganze Zeit   
gelaufen und ich merke gar nichts. Er bittet mich, nicht zu gehen.   
Das weiß ich, bevor er es mir sagt. Ich schaue in seine   
smaragdgrünen Augen, aber sie sind trüb. Ich kann nichts darin   
erkennen, außer vielleicht Angst. Er hat immer Angst und er wird   
immer vor seinen Problemen davonlaufen. Ich gehe an ihm vorbei und   
öffne die Tür. Sie knarrt, als wenn sie sehr, sehr lange Zeit nicht   
benutzt wurde. Drinnen ist es totenstill und die Dunkelheit ist so   
intensiv, dass man sie fast schneiden konnte. Kojiro hatte   
aufgegeben mit mir zu sprechen oder mich aufzuhalten, eine traurige   
resignierte Aura liegt jetzt über ihn wie über dieses ganzen Haus.   
„Es tut mir leid, dass ich dir das angetan habe, dass ich dich hier   
mit hergeschleppt haben, und dich so schlecht behandelt habe" flammt   
es einen Moment durch meine Seele wie das kurze Aufflackern eines   
Blitzes in einer Gewitternacht, danach ist es erloschen. Ich schaue   
mich in der Halle um. Es dauert einen Weile, bis sich meine Augen an   
die Dunkelheit gewöhnen. Die Halle scheint so groß, dass ich die   
endgegengesetzten Wände nicht sehen kann. Zahlreiche Korridore gehen   
von ihr ab und zwei Treppen, die in die oberen Stockwerke führen.   
Früher muss dieses Haus einmal sehr prächtig ausgestattet gewesen   
sein. Heute ist alles zerfallen. Jahrzehnte alter Staub bedeckt   
alles wie eine Schicht des Vergessens. Er dämpft jeden Schritt den   
ich mache und hüllt jedes Geräusch in ein unwirkliches Schweigen.   
Jeder Schritt füllt mich mit neuer Furcht trotzdem bewege ich mich   
schon fast ehrfürchtig weiter. An einer der Wände hängt ein altes   
Gemälde. Ich gehe unwillkürlich darauf zu. „Lady Bjelle" Die   
Eingravur ist kaum noch zu lesen. Es ist so von Staub bedeckt, dass   
ich nichts darauf erkennen kann. Vorsichtig wische ich ihn zur   
Seite. Eine junge blonde Frau mit einem glücklichen Lächeln kommt   
zum Vorschein. Das Bild ist vergilbt und an einigen Stellen ist die   
Farbe längst abgebröselt. Trotzdem erkenne ich diese Frau. Auch wenn   
ich ihr Gesicht niemals im meinen Traum gesehen habe, weiß ich, dass   
sie die Frau aus meinen Traum ist. Diese Erkenntnis jagt mir noch   
nicht einmal mehr Angst ein. Es ist so etwas wie Gewissheit, ich   
weiß, ich bin am Ziel.  
  
**************************  
Warum folge ich ihr überhaupt? Warum? Sie läuft blindlings in ihr   
Verderben und ich folge ihr auch noch. Was will sie überhaupt hier?   
Spürt sie denn nicht das Grauen, das wie Schatten in die Seele   
eindringt? Das Haus der zerbrochenen Seelen. Vielleicht spürt sie es   
ja wirklich nicht, sie ist stark, sie meistert jede Situation, ganz   
im Gegensatz zu mir. Ich gehöre ganz eindeutig in diese Kategorie   
Leute, die dieses Haus unter gar keinen Umständen je betreten   
sollten, und nun bin ich hier. Namenlose Angst legt sich über mich   
und ich fühle mich allein. Allein und verlassen so wie damals... .   
Nein, ich darf nicht daran denken! Wenn ich mich jetzt erinnere,   
werden nur noch größere Öffnungen da sein, durch die die Schatten in   
meine Seele gelangen können. Ich muß stark sein. Ich schaue mich   
nach Nyase um und erschrecke. Ich habe noch nie so viel Angst in   
denn Augen eines Pokemons gesehen. Es drückt sich an die Wand und   
starrt wie ein Kaninchen, das vor einer Schlange sitzt. Jedes   
einzelne Haar an seinem Körper ist gesträubt. Pokemon sind viel   
sensibler als Menschen, das heißt, wenn Nyasu so reagiert.... Oh   
Gott, ich will raus hier. Vorsichtig nähere ich mich dem kleinen   
Katzenpokemon und versuche beruhigend auf es einzureden. Es ist   
nicht leicht, denn meinen Stimme überschlägt sich vor Angst.   
Irgendwann klart sein Blick auf und ich nehme das zitternde Bündel   
in meinen Arm. Oh es tut so gut, in diesem schrecklichen Haus etwas   
warmes, lebendiges zu spüren. Es gibt mir wieder ein bisschen Kraft.   
"Kojiro" Nyasus Stimme klingt immer noch verängstigt, aber   
wenigstens scheint er wieder Herr seiner selbst zu sein „Kojiro, wir   
müssen hier unbedingt raus! Die Aura, sie ist so stark... etwas   
schreckliches wird passieren, wenn wir nicht sofort verschwinden"   
Nyasu hat Recht! Ich möchte nichts lieber, als hier zu verschwinden,   
aber Musashi... . Anscheinend kann Nyasu Gedanken lesen „Los,   
schnapp dir Musashi und bring sie hier raus! Wenn es sein muß mit   
Gewalt. Los mach schon. Etwas in diesem Haus verändert sie. Du mußt   
dich beeilen." Ich glaube Nyase sagt die Wahrheit. Und außerdem, was   
habe ich den schon zu verlieren? Sie kann mich doch nicht noch mehr   
ignorieren, als sie es in den letzten Tagen getan hat, oder? Ja, ich   
werde sie hier raus bringen und dann kann ich endlich dieses Horror   
Haus verlassen. Ich richte mich auf und stelle fest, dass Musashi   
verschwunden ist. Namenloses Entsetzen packt mein Herz. Sie stand   
doch noch eben grade bei dem Gemälde. Was hatte sie dort noch einmal   
gesagt? Sie redete von Bjelle und dass Tamar sie verraten hat. Woher   
weiß sie von der Geschichte? Ich hatte nicht die Möglichkeit, mit   
ihr darüber zu reden! Angst! Ich blicke mich um doch, ich kann sie   
nirgendwo mehr sehen. Es ist als wenn sie sich in Luft aufgelöst   
hat. Warum tut sie das? Warum lässt sie mich allein? Warum kann sie   
nicht das eine Mal auf mich hören?. Eigentlich hätte sie es   
verdient, hier zu rück gelassen zu werden. Ich blicke zur Tür. Sie   
lockt so verführerisch. Ein paar Schritte und ich bräuchte diese   
entsetzliche Angst in meiner Seele nicht mehr spüren. Nein! Niemals!   
Das darf ich nicht tun! Ich weiß, wie es sich anfühlt, alleine zu   
sein. Ich werde sie finden, sie kann doch noch nicht weit weg sein.   
Ich drehe mich von der Tür weg und schaue auf das Gemälde, was   
Musashi so lange betrachtet hatte. Die junge Frau mit dem   
sympathischen Lächeln muss Lady Bjelle sein. Was mus bloß geschehen,   
um einen Menschen in einen Rachegeist zu verwandeln, der eine solche   
Aura des Hasses um sich zieht? Ich habe das schreckliche Gefühl,   
dass ich es noch erfahren werde. Nein! Ich will es nicht erfahren!   
Ich will nichts damit zu tun haben! Ich will Musashi finden und dann   
nichts wie weg hier. Musashi... wo könnte sie nur hingegangen sein.   
Das Haus ist einfach riesig, wie soll ich sie da finden? Irgendetwas   
sagt mir, ich solle die Treppe herauf gehen. Aber ich will nicht.   
Die Aura die man hier unten spürt, scheint dort oben noch verstärkt   
zu sein. Als mein erster Fuß die Stufen berührt, ist es, als wenn   
ein kalter dunkler Wind durch meine Seele weht. Noch habe ich genug   
Mut, mich der Eindringlinge zu erwehren, aber ich weiß, dass ich das   
nur eine kurze Zeit durchhalten kann. Ich drücke Nyasu noch enger an   
mich und steige die Treppe empor. Dann kommt mir eine Idee. „Nyase!   
Wir müssen uns aufteilen, sonst finden wir sie nicht mehr   
rechtzeitig" ich setzte ihn auf den Boden. Er zittert immer noch   
„Ich halte zu euch, egal was passiert!" „Ich weiß, Nyase und jetzt   
geh!" rufe ich den Pokemon zu, was sich immer weiter von mir   
entfernt. Ich bin wieder allein, allein, allein, allein und ich habe   
solche Angst....  
  
***************************  
Da war etwas! Ich laufe darauf zu, aber es scheint verschwunden. Ich   
irre durch die Zimmer und Korridore, aber ich habe längst die   
Orientierung verloren. Wo bin ich? Wo ist Kojiro? Ich muss den Weg   
zurück zu ihm finden. Mein Herz, es erdroht zu erfrieren. Ich fühle   
mich so einsam und verlassen, wie noch nie in meinen Leben. Stimmt   
nicht, ich kenne dieses Gefühl nur all zu gut. Leider. Nein! Ich   
will es nicht mehr spüren und ich will mich nicht erinnern! Ich kann   
nicht anders, Gedanken schießen auf mich. Erinnerungen und Gefühle   
von früher. Ich wünschte, ich könnte sie vergessen, vergessen für   
immer. Ich will, dass sie aufhören, mich zu quälen. Alles beginnt,   
vor meinen Augen zu zerlaufen und in Dunkelheit zu verschwinden. Als   
sich die Dunkelheit lichtet, bin ich weit weg an einem anderen Ort.   
Ich öffne meine Augen und registrier, dass ich mich in einer alten   
Blockhütte befinde. Mein pochendes Herz beruigt sich langsam. Es ist   
so schön warm und friedlich hier. Es ist als wenn die Schrecken der   
letzten Tage weit hinter mir liegen. Ich schaue mich in dem kleinen   
Raum um. Die Leute die hier leben, scheinen nicht viel zu besitzen,   
und trotzdem kommt mir alles so unheimlich vertraut vor. Aus dem   
Nebenraum hört man Menschen. Ich werde zu ihnen hingehen, mit ihnen   
reden...   
. Ich öffne die Tür zu dem Raum, der gleichzeitig als Küche,   
Wohnzimmer und Esszimmer dient. Ein gemütliches Feuer prasselt im   
Kamin, dann fällt mein Blick auf die Leute, die in diesem Haus   
wohnen und mein Herz bleibt stehen. Danach ist nichts mehr wie es   
war. Die eben noch friedliche Atmosphäre verwandelte sich in das   
komplette Gegenteil. Es ist noch viel schlimmer, als vorhin im Haus.   
Es ist wie ein Drama zu lesen und unweigerlich zu wissen, dass alles   
auf eine Katastrophe hinauslaufen wird. Ja, ich kenne diese Hütte.   
Ich wurde in ihr geboren und etwas von mir ist in ihr gestorben. Ich   
kenne den jungen Mann der über den Töpfen gebeugt steht und irgend   
etwas kocht, denn er ist mein Vater. Ich kenne die junge   
fliederhaarige Frau mit ihrer schwarzen Team Rocket Uniform, die auf   
ihren Stuhl sitzt und nervös überlegt, wie sie ihrer kleinen   
rothaarigen Tochter ihre neue Mission beibringen soll. Denn sie ist   
meine Mutter und die kleine Tochter, die so unbeschwert durch den   
Raum tanzte, das war ich. Warum? Warum bin ich hier? Ich will das   
alles nicht noch einmal erleben müssen. Noch einmal würde ich das   
nicht schaffen. Plötzlich lässt die Hoffnung meine Seele erleuchten.   
Vielleicht bin ich ja hier, um den Lauf der Dinge zu ändern. Wenn   
ich es schaffe, dass Mama nicht auf diese verdammte Mission geht,   
dann wird alles gut werden! Ich werde glücklich sein. Glücklich.   
„Musa-chan" zärtlich nimmt Miyamoto ihre kleine Tochter in den Arm   
„ich habe dir etwas Wichtiges zu sagen..." „Nein!" meine Stimme   
überschlägt sich fast, als ich hervorpresche und mich in der Mitte   
des Raumes postiere. Miyamoto steht nur eine Zentimeter von mir   
entfernt, ich kann ihre Wärme spüren. Ich erinnere mich, wie gut ihr   
Zeuch roch und wie schön sich ihre Hände anfühlten, wenn sie mir   
sanft über den Kopf streichelten. Ich schaue in ihre unheimlich   
sanften, traurigen Augen und ich muss fast weinen, als ich mit ihr   
rede, so sehr habe ich sie all die Jahre vermisst. „Bitte geh   
nicht!" flehe ich sie an „Wenn du gehst, dann wirst du sterben und   
wir werden uns nie, nie, niemals wiedersehen und ich werde allein   
sein!" Tränen laufen an meinen Wangen entlang. Ich weiß nicht, wie   
lange es her ist, seit ich das letzte Mal geweint habe. Sanft   
streicht Miyamoto ihrer kleinen Tochter durch die Haare, bevor sie   
mit trauriger Stimme fortfährt „Deine Mama hat eine wichtige Mission   
auszuführen, sie wird erst in einigen Tagen   
wiederkommen..."Verwunderung, Warum? Doch dann trifft mich die   
Erkenntnis. Nein! Nein! Sie kann mich nicht hören! Niemand sieht   
mich! Ich kann es nicht verhindern. Es wird wieder geschehen. Oh   
Gott, es wird wieder geschehen. Ich fühle mich so machtlos, so   
entsetzlich machtlos. Ich schluchze unkontrolliert und lasse mich   
auf den Boden fallen. „Mama bitte geh nicht, bitte lass mich nicht   
allein, ich habe solche Angst" Ich blicke hoch durch den Schleier   
der Tränen und sehe ich die kleine Musashi weinen. Ihre Mutter   
drückt sie an sich und versucht sie zu beruigen und auch ihr Vater   
kommt hinzu „He Musa, beruige dich doch, Mami ist doch nicht aus der   
Welt. Oder findest du es so übel, ein paar Tage mit deinem Papa   
verbringen zu müssen?.." „Ein paar Tage? Sie wird niemals, niemals   
wieder kommen! Und du.. „oh nein, warum muss das alles noch einmal   
geschehen? „Musa-chan, sei nicht traurig, ich verspreche dir, dass   
ich bald wieder da bin, ich lasse dich niemals alleine, großes   
Indianerehrenwort.." „ Lügnerin!" Ich springe vom Boden auf, ich   
spüre Hass in meinem Herzen. "Du abscheuliche Lügnerin! Warum tust   
du das? Warum lässt du sie im Stich? Hast du eine Ahnung davon, was   
du ihr damit antust? Weißt du, wie das ist, alleine zu sein, weißt   
du das?" Tränen der Verzweifelung brennen wie Feuer in meinen Augen.   
Ich habe mich nicht mehr unter Kontrolle, als ich mit meiner rechten   
Hand aushole und auf ihr Gesicht ziele. „Ich hasse dich Miyamoto,   
ich hasse dich!" Meine Hand zielt ins Leere. Die junge Frau geht an   
mir vorbei zu ihrem kleinen Reiserucksack. Sie schnallt ihn sich   
über und wirft ihrer Familie einen letzten langen Blick zu, dann   
geht sie in Richtung Tür. „Ich hab dich lieb Mami!" höre ich die   
kleine Musachi rufen „Ich dich auch..." dann ist sie verschwunden   
und ich weiß, dass ich sie niemals mehr wiedersehen werde und ich   
weiß auch, dass mein persönlicher Albtraum grade erst begonnen   
hat....   
**********  
Ich fühle mich so alleine, so schrecklich alleine. Ich wandere durch   
endlose Korridore und rufe ihren Nahmen. Alles ist verfallen und an   
allem klebt Trauer und Hass. Ich habe das Gefühl als wenn des   
gesamte Haus in der Zeit gefangen ist. Es ist so traurig und dunkel,   
aber auch bedrohlich wie in einer Gruft. Wie viele Zimmer hat das   
Haus? Ich habe das dumpfe Gefühl, dass es unendlich groß ist und uns   
niemals wieder gehen lässt. Ich gehe und gehe, aber ich komme   
nirgendwo an. Meine Füße hinterlassen keine Abdrücke in der   
Staubschicht. Warum? Es ist als wenn ich nicht existiere! Vielleicht   
existiere ich ja auch gar nicht. Vielleicht bin ich nichts mehr, als   
ein Schatten, ein Nichts, das jeder ignoriert. Das würde auch   
erklären, warum mich alle so hassen. Warum ich so falsch bin. Ich   
war schon immer falsch, immer, immer, immer, immer. Die Dunkelheit   
scheint lebendig zu werden. Sie legt sich um mich. Ich bin zu   
schwach, um mich zu wehren. Sie verschlingt mich..  
Ich öffne meine Augen. Wo bin ich? Ich befinde mich auch in einem   
Großen Haus und es ist dunkel und unheimlich, aber alles ist heile.   
Bin ich 200 Jahre zurück versetzt worden? Ich schaue mich genauer   
um. Nein, es sei denn, sie kannten früher schon Fernseher. Ich   
befinde mich in einem großen dunklen Raum. Er ist vollgestopft mit   
allem möglichen Zeug. Was ist das? Spielzeug? Ja, es scheint so,   
aber es ist, als ob eine unheimliche Kälte von ihm ausgeht. So wie..   
Oh Nein, das kann nicht sein oder? Ist das mein Spielzeug? Ist das   
mein Zimmer? In der einen Ecke ist etwas. Ich gehe darauf zu, jetzt   
kann ich erkennen, was sich dort befindet. Es ist ein kleiner Junge   
mit lavendelfarbenen, schulterlangen Haaren. Er schaut sich   
ängstlich um. In seinen smaragdfarbenen Augen spiegelt sich   
Traurigkeit. Ich bin wirklich in meiner eigenen Vergangenheit   
gelandet, denn der kleine Junge bin ich. Seit ich Musashi kenne,   
habe ich versucht, das Gefühl zu verdrängen. Das Gefühl ein Nichts   
zu sein und das Gefühl alleine zu sein. Alleine in der Dunkelheit.   
Jetzt bricht es über mich herein wie die Wassermassen bei einen   
Dammbruch. All diese Gefühle, die ich jahrelang gestaut hatte,   
fliesen über mich und reißen mich in die Dunkelheit. Der kleine   
Kojiro weint. Ich kann ihn nicht trösten. Er nimmt mich nicht wahr.   
Ich bin ein Nichts. Alles ist so dunkel und so voller Schatten......  
*******************  
Ich erwache aus diesem schrecklichen Alptraum. Ich will aufstehen   
und weglaufen. Aber ich kann nicht! Ein stechender Schmerz   
durchzuckt meinen Körper. Was ist passiert? Ich liege inmitten von   
Trümmern und ein riesiges Holzstück hat sich in meinen Oberkörper   
gebohrt. Reflexartig ziehe ich es aus mir heraus. Oh Gott, das hätte   
ich nicht tun sollen. Schmerzen, schreckliche Schmerzen und ganz   
viel Blut. Ich presse die Hand auf die stark blutende Wunde und   
versuche mich aufzurichten. „Kojiro! Hilf mir!" Ich muß im Traum die   
Flucht ergriffen haben und einfach losgelaufen sein. Die alte Treppe   
hat wohl meinen Gewicht nicht mehr stand gehalten. „Kojiro! Nyase!"   
ich schleppe mich vorwärts. Mir wird immer schwummriger vor den   
Augen. Es ist, als wenn immer mehr Schwarz dazu kommt. Irgendwann   
ist alles schwarz.  
Es ist dunkel, so dunkel. Ich brauche mich nicht umschauen, ich   
weiß, wo ich bin. Ich befinde mich in der alten Blockhütte, genauer   
gesagt in meinen alten Zimmer. Ich will sie nicht sehen, aber ich   
weiß, dass sie da sind die Schatten, die Schatten, die   
Schatten......  
Sie versuchen in meine Seele einzudringen, sie lähmen mein Herz. Sie   
machen mir solche Angst. Ich sitze zusammengekauert auf dem Boden   
und wimmere wie ein kleines Kind, dann hebe ich leicht meinen Kopf   
und schaue mich um. Der ganze Raum ist erfüllt von dieser   
schrecklichen Dunkelheit. Am Fenster sitzt ein kleines rothaariges   
Mädchen und schaut hinaus in diese unendliche Dunkelheit. Ich gehe   
zu ihr und schaue in ihre unendlich blauen Augen. Ihr Blick wirkt   
durcheinander, wie der eines Fukanos, der an einem Laternenpfahl   
angebunden ist und nicht versteht, dass sein geliebtes Herrchen ihn   
ausgesetzt hat. Trotzdem ist da noch Hoffnung. Man kann noch bis auf   
den Grund ihrer Seele schaun. Ich setze mich neben dieses Mädchen   
und weine. Weine um ihr Schicksal, das auch gleichzeitig mein ist.   
Ich versuche, ihr durchs Haar zu streicheln, ihre Wärme zu spüren,   
aber meine Hand gleitet durch sie hindurch. Obwohl ich weiß, dass   
sie mich nicht hören kann, beginne ich, mit ihr zu reden „Weißt du"   
beginne ich „Du glaubst noch, dass deine Mutter ihr Versprechen hält   
und auf alle Fälle wiederkommt und dass dann alles gut wird, oder?   
Ich weiß es besser, sie hat dich angelogen, sie kommt nicht mehr   
wieder! Und auch all die anderen Menschen, denen du vertraust,   
lassen dich im Stich. Sie lassen dich allein in der Dunkelheit   
zurück". Noch nie habe ich den Schmerz so real in mir gefühlt, er   
bohrt sich in mein Herz wie ein glühendes Messer. Der Schmerz lässt   
mich weinen, als ich weiter spreche „Und es wird niemals aufhören.   
Sie werden dich ausnutzen, ausgrenzen, verletzen und dann wegstoßen.   
Sie werden dir versuchen weiß zu machen, dass du schlecht bist und   
es nicht wert bist, glücklich zu sein und vielleicht.. vielleicht   
haben sie recht..". Nein! Sie haben niemals recht. Es muss ein Licht   
geben in dieser schrecklichen Finsternis. Ein Licht, an dem ich   
meine Seele erwärmen kann und ich werde es finden... Die Tür geht   
auf und reißt mich aus meiner Suche. Vor mir steht mein Vater. Sein   
Gesicht hat sich seit meinen letzen Besuch verändert, es ist so kalt   
und ausdruckslos. Ich weiß, was jetzt passieren wird. Mit einer   
Mischung aus unheimlicher Abscheu und Faszination warte ich auf den   
Augenblick, wo er die unschuldige, engelsgleiche Seele seiner   
Tochter für immer zerstören wird. „Weist du Musa.." sagt er mit   
tonloser, tränenerstickter fast monotoner Stimme „Mama wird nicht   
mehr zurückkommen, sie hatte einen Unfall, sie ist tot." Er dreht   
sich um und rennt aus der Tür. Wieder alleine. Wieder Dunkelheit.   
Ich drehe mich von der Kleinen weg, ich will nicht in ihre Augen   
sehen müssen. Es gibt keine Tränen um zu beweinen, was eben   
geschehen ist.  
  
*******************  
Wieviele unendliche Nächte saß ich hier im Dunkeln und wie viele   
werden es noch werden? Die Tür öffnet sich einen Spalt. Licht strömt   
herein, aber es ist hart und kalt. Unser Diener tritt herein. Der   
kleine Kojiro steht auf, nimmt etwas und geht in richtung Tür. Was   
hält er in der Hand? Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich weiß, was jetzt   
kommt. Die Essensprozedur. Die einzige Zeit am Tag, wo ich meine   
Eltern zu gesicht bekommen habe und mein Zimmer verlassen durfte.   
Ich folge dem Diener und dem Jungen durch endlose Korridore, bis wir   
den Speisesaal erreichen. „Du bist schon wieder zu spät, Kojiro!"   
Der Mann, der sich mein Vater nannte, sitzt an einer großen Tafel,   
am anderen Ende sitzt die Frau, die sich meine Mutter nannte. Er   
wirft dem kleinen Jungen einen wütenden Blick zu. „Aber ich.." „Sei   
ruig und setzt dich endlich!" lässt er den Kleinen erst gar nicht zu   
Wort kommen. „Aber ich habe extra was für euch gemalt" Seine Augen   
glänzen erwartungsvoll, als er das Papier, was er die ganze Zeit in   
der Hand hielt hoch hält. „Hast du mir nicht zu gehört!" Wütend   
packt der Mann den Jungen am Kragen „Du sollst verdammt noch mal nur   
reden, wenn man dich dazu auffordert. Haben wir uns verstanden?"   
Nach dem er seinen Griff gelockert hat, fällt der Junge zu Boden.   
Sein Bild landet einige Meter weiter vor den Füssen meines Vaters.   
Er hebt es auf und zerknüllt es, ohne es zu betrachten. „Warum?   
Warum tust du das?" ich kann nicht anders. Ich weiß, dass es nichts   
bringt, aber es nimmt mich einfach zu sehr mit „Du hast das Bild   
noch nicht einmal angeschaut! Er hat sich so viel Mühe gegeben. Er   
wollte euch eine Freude machen.." Ich weine. All die verdrängten   
Schmerzen steigen in mir hoch „Er wollte nur geliebt werden. Aber   
ihr liebt ihn nicht. Ihr wollt ihn verändern, nach euren   
Vorstellungen. Habt ihr vergessen, dass er ein lebendiges Wesen ist?   
Mit einem eigenen Herz und einer eigenen Seele?" Ich heule   
unkontrolliert, genau wie der kleine Kojiro vor mir auf den Boden.   
"Du solltest deine Zeit sinnvoller verbringen, dann würdest du uns   
auch nicht immer so enttäuschen!" Ich wische mir die Tränen aus den   
Augen. "Ja, wahrscheinlich hast du recht Vater! Ich bin ein   
Nichtsnutz, man kann mich nicht mögen. Es war nicht euer Fehler mich   
so zu behandeln. Euer Fehler war, mich in die Welt gesetzt zu   
haben". Noch denkt der kleine Kojiro, dass er seinem Schicksal   
entkommen kann, in dem er wegläuft. Aber es wird ihn niemals   
gelingen, denn er ist ein Nichts...  
  
****************************  
Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich hier schon bin. Vielleicht schon seit   
Jahren. Die Dunkelheit hat schon fast etwas vertrautes. Am Anfang   
tat sie mir noch weh, aber jetzt.. . Am Anfang tat es mir auch noch   
weh mich zu erinnern. Festzustellen, dass ich und die kleine Musashi   
ganz alleine sind. Verlassen von allen, sogar vom eigenen Vater. Er   
war nicht mehr derselbe, stürzte sich in Arbeit. Und wenn er spät in   
der Nacht nach Hause kam, war er meistens stockbetrunken. Am Anfang   
tat es auch noch weh, zu sehen, wie er das kleine Kind von sich weg   
stieß, was heulend darum bat, nicht mehr allein gelassen zu werden.   
Am Anfang habe ich auch noch getobt und geschrien, warum er seine   
Tochter so behandelt. „Miamoto ist tot!" habe ich geschrien," Aber   
Musashi lebt! Warum willst du sie auch töten?" Er hat nie   
geantwortet, auch nicht, als ich ihm an den Kopf geworfen habe, wie   
sehr ich ihn hasse. Wie auch, er konnte mich nicht hören. Keiner   
kann mich hören. Ich bin ein Niemand. Vielleicht bin ich auch schon   
gestorben und ein Geist... Jetzt ist mir alles gleichgültig. Die   
Dunkelheit hat sich um mich gelegt wie eine Blase, aus der es kein   
Entrinnen gibt. Langsam aber sicher tötet sie meine Seele. Manchmal   
beobachte ich die kleine Musashi. Sie hat noch immer ein bisschen   
Hoffnung. Oft steht sie am Fenster und wartet auf ihre Mutter,   
manchmal gehen wir auch raus in den Garten. Ihre Seele stirbt   
langsamer als meine. Ich habe mich erinnert was mein Licht in der   
Dunkelheit ist. Meine Freunde bei Team Rocket. Nyase und besonders   
Kojiro. Kojiro der schmale Junge mit den lavendelfarbenen Haaren und   
den smaragdfarbenen Augen. Seine Augen erzählen so viel über ihn,   
wenn ich in sie schaue, ist es so, als wenn... ich mich finde. Uns   
verbindet so viel, ich kann ihm trauen, er würde mich niemals im   
Stich lassen und er verzeiht mir alles. Er ist der einzige Mensch,   
der mir das Gefühl gibt, auch einer zu sein. Kojiro ist mein Licht.   
Die Lichtkugel, die mich jetzt noch am Leben erhält, die mir sagt,   
dass alles gut wird. Aber je länger ich hier bin, um so unwirklicher   
wird alles. Ich habe das Gefühl, als wenn Team Rocket nie existiert   
hätte. Als wenn Kojiro ein Phantasiegebilde ist, das ich mir   
ausgedacht habe, um nicht völlig an der Welt zu verzweifeln.   
"Kojiro, wenn du wirklich der bist, für den ich dich halte, dann   
komm und rette mich. Rette mich aus der Dunkelheit." Das Licht wird   
immer kleiner. Mir ist so kalt, so unendlich kalt....  
  
**************************  
Ich öffne meine Augen und bin im Haus. Wie lange habe ich geträumt?   
Ich habe so unendliche Angst. Ich bin ein nichts, oder? Ich drehe   
mich um und laufe zurück. Auf ein mal ist da dieses Licht, das mich   
ruft...  
Wo bin ich? Es ist so kalt und einsam hier. Ich muss weit weg sein.   
Es ist nicht meine Vergangenheit, eine andere Einsamkeit liegt über   
diesen Ort. Es ist auch nicht jenes unheilvolle Schloss, denn ich   
spüre nicht mehr die dunkle Atmosphäre des Hasses auf mir lasten.   
Alles ist ruig, ganz ruig. Meine aufgewühlten Gedanken fallen in   
eine Art Kältestarre. Vorsichtig öffne ich meine Augen. Ich befinde   
mich in einer Eisgrotte. Eis, überall Kälte und Eis. Das Eis glänzt   
in den verschiedenen Farben im matten Licht der Grotten. Gefangen!   
Gefangen im ewigen Eis, das niemals schmilzt. Das jede Form von   
Wärme und Fröhlichkeit sofort absorbiert. In mir drinne kann nichts   
mehr erfrieren, weil in mir drinne nichts mehr ist. Ich fühle mich   
so unendlich leer. Ich gehe durch die Höhlen aus Eis. Zeit existiert   
nicht in dieser Welt aus Trauer und Kälte. Ich folge der inneren   
Stimme, die mich ruft, so lange bis ich eine gigantische Grotte   
ereicht habe. Die Grotte übersteigt alles, was ich jemals gesehen   
habe. Sie gleicht einen Dom aus majestätischen Kristallen. Die   
Atmosphäre hier ist so unendlich kalt und traurig. Ehrfürchtig   
schreite ich durch die Halle, bis ich gefunden habe, weswegen ich   
hier bin. Am Fuße einer gigantische Säule aus Eis befindet sich eine   
junge Frau. Ich habe noch nie etwas so traurig, anmutiges gesehen.   
Sie hängt da, wie eine der Heiligenfiguren, die ich von früher, aus   
der Kirche kannte. Das Eis bedeckt fast ihren ganzen Körper. Selbst   
ihre fliederfarbenen Haare und ihr Gesicht sind von einer Eisschicht   
bedeckt. Ihre Hände sind zum Gebet gefaltet. Tränen laufen aus ihren   
geschlossenen Augen. Aber die Tränen schmelzen das Eis nicht. Im   
Gegenteil, sie frieren ebenfalls und vergrößern so die Eisschicht.   
Ob so die gesamte Grotte entstanden ist? Was beweint sie bloß mit so   
vielen Tränen? Als wenn sie mich gehört hat, öffnet sie langsam ihre   
Augen. Ich habe noch nie so viel Trauer und Schmerz in zwei Augen   
gesehen. „Warum weinst du?" wiederhole ich meine Frage, ohne   
überhaupt zu wissen, warum es mich interessiert. „Um den Schmerz zu   
vergessen, den ich all den Menschen zugefügt habe, die ich liebe"   
Die Stimme schien von überall gleichzeitig zu kommen und sie ist so   
leblos und traurig, als wen das Eis zu mir spricht. Bevor ich weiter   
über ihre Antwort nachdenken kann, beginnt die Stimme von neuem, und   
diesmal ist sie noch viel schmerzerfüllter, als eben „Bitte helf   
Musashi!" Musashi! Woher kennt sie sie? Wer zum Teufel ist diese   
Frau? Plötzlich schallt mir Willys Stimme durch den Kopf „... Wenn   
ein Mensch stirbt, verlässt seine Seele diese Welt. Aber manche   
Seelen können nicht gehen, sie sind an irgendetwas gebunden, oder   
sie haben noch etwas zu erledigen. Diese unglücklichen Seelen sind   
dazu verdammt, auf immer und ewig zwischen den Welten zu wandern, so   
lange, bis sie befreit werden...." „Bitte helf Musashi!" Immer mehr   
Tränen laufen ihre Wangen hinunter „Musashis Seele driftet in eine   
Richtung, aus der es kein Zurück mehr gibt. Sie wird in die   
Dunkelheit stürzen und verglühen, wie ein Stern der vom Himmel   
fällt." Schweigen erfüllt den Raum „Und was soll ich dabei machen?"   
schreie ich sie an. .An der Stelle, wo früher einmal mein Herz   
schlug, pocht jetzt Hass und Verzweifelung. Ich fühle mich so leer.   
„Du wirst sie finden, mit Hilfe deiner Seele. Eure Seelen sind wie   
zwei Pole, sich gegenseitig anziehen, aber den Weg zu ihr durch die   
Dunkelheit kann sich nur ein brennendes Herz bahnen". Schweigen,   
Resignation. Dann manifestiert sich Wut in mir. Ich balle meine   
Fäuste und schreie sie an: „Ich kann ihr nicht helfen, denn ich bin   
ein Niemand ein Nichts! Außerdem, warum sollte ich ihr helfen?" Bin   
das wirklich noch ich? Oder sind das die Schatten in mir? Hass, nur   
noch Hass in mir „Jeder Mensch ist alleine! Alleine in seiner   
Dunkelheit. Sie wird es auch alleine schaffen. Sie hat mich auch   
sonst nie gebraucht. Und wenn sie es nicht schafft, dann ist das ihr   
Problem. Jeder ist sich selbst der nächste..." Ich weine, während   
ich das sage, oder zumindestens mein Herz tut das. „Man ist nicht   
nur verantwortlich für Dinge, die man tut, sondern auch für Dinge,   
die man nicht tut" Die Stimme kling resigniert und wird immer leiser   
„Ich konnte ihre Seele nicht mehr erreichen, wenn du ihr nicht   
hilfst, ist sie für immer verloren." Es war fast nur noch ein   
Flüstern. Die Trauer in ihren Augen war unbeschreiblich groß. Sie   
berührte mein Herz. Dann schloss sie die Augen und fiel zurück, in   
ihre ewige Starre. Die Grotte um mich herum begann zu verschwimmen,   
alles wurde dunkler und dunkler. Ich öffne meine Augen und befinde   
mich wieder im Haus. Genauer gesagt im Eingangssaal. Die Tür! Ich   
sehe die Tür. Sie steht offen! Wenn ich durch diese Tür gehe, dann   
bin ich frei! Dann kann mir die Dunkelheit nichts mehr anhaben. Dann   
tut es nicht mehr weh, nicht mehr weh in meiner Seele. Ich laufe auf   
diese Tür zu. Ein letztes Aufflackern in mir. Aber Muasshi, du   
kannst sie doch nicht alleine lassen. Du liebst sie doch. Ich liebe   
sie nicht, habe sie nie geliebt. Ich war allein, immer allein. Dann   
habe ich die Tür passiert.  
  
*******************  
Es war mir, als wenn Nyase neben mir saß und beruhigend zu mir   
sprach. Er sagte irgendetwas von Hilfe hohlen. Aber wahrscheinlich   
geht meine Fantasie mit mir durch, denn ich bin allein. Ich liege   
auf dem kalten Boden und betrachte die Wunde, die sich in meinem   
Oberkörper befindet. Immer mehr warmes Blut färbt mein ehemals   
weißes Oberteil rot und um mich herum beginnt sich eine kleine Lache   
zu bilden. Ich spüre kaum den Schmerz und ich frage mich, ob die   
Schwummrigkeit von dem hohen Blutverlust kommt, oder eher daher,   
weil ich meine eigene Seele nicht mehr spüren kann. So viele   
Schatten haben sich darin festgesetzt und halten sie im Todesgriff   
umklammern. Ich spüre die Anwesenheit von etwas. Etwas, das mich   
gerufen hat. Ich weiß, dass es Bjelle ist, aber ich habe keine   
Angst. Ich drehe den Kopf leicht, um sie zu sehen. Sie ist wirklich   
wunderschön und ihre Augen haben den selben traurigen, verletzten   
Glanz wie meine. Bloß noch viel stärker. Ein Mädchen, was an der   
Grausamkeit der Welt zerbrochen ist, genau wie ich. Sie beugt sich   
zu mir herunter. Eine unheimliche Kälte erfüllt den Raum aber auch   
das nehme ich kaum war. „Warum hast du mich gerufen? Warum quälst du   
mich mit all diesen Erinnerungen und führst mir immer wieder vor   
Augen, wie hoffnungslos alles ist?" weine ich. „Schhhh" versucht sie   
mich zu beruigen. Ihre Stimme klingt einschläfernd. Sie versucht,   
mir durch mein Haar zu streichen, aber ihre Hand gleitet durch mich   
hindurch. „Arme Musashi, alle Menschen tun dir weh. Sie gewinnen   
dein Vertrauen und wenn sie es haben, dann nutzen sie es aus, um   
deine Seele zu zerstören. Sie lassen dich alleine, alleine in der   
Dunkelheit. Ich weiß, wie weh das tut. Mich haben sie auch   
ausgenutzt, verletzt, zerstört und allein gelassen." Sie machte eine   
Pause und schaute sich in dem Raum um „Weißt du, in diesem Raum   
saßen Tamar und ich oft. Er hat gesagt, dass er mich liebt und ich   
habe ihm getraut" ihre Augen verhärteten sich zu kleinen Schlitzen   
„Er hat mich im Stich gelassen, du kennst die Geschichte. Es gibt   
keine Liebe, kein Vertrauen oder sonst etwas von diesen guten   
Werten, alles Lügen! Jeder Mensch ist allein!" Oh Gott, sie hat so   
recht, Ich war immer allein und werde es immer sein.....   
  
***********************  
Ich laufe durch den Wald und atme die Luft der Freiheit. Aber warum   
tut es bloß so weh in mir? Warum muss ich bei jedem Schritt nur an   
sie denken? Musashi was hast du mit mir gemacht? Ich laufe und laufe   
und versuche den Gedanken an sie zu verdrängen. Aber es funktioniert   
nicht. Erinnerungen holen mich ein, egal wie schnell ich laufe.   
Meine erste Begegnung mit Musashi. Das war im Lehrerzimmer unserer   
Schule. Ich saß dort, um mir Pflaster abzuholen, weil mich ein paar   
Jungs verprügelt hatten. Wenig später zerrte man Musashi ins Zimmer,   
weil sie eben jene Jungs verprügelt hatte, als diese ihr ein Bein   
gestellt haben. Als ich sie das erste Mal sah, war mir klar, dass   
wir irgendwie zusammengehören. Etwas verband uns sofort und das,   
obwohl wir so verschieden sind. Ich habe sie immer gesucht und sie   
mich. Es war, wie hat es die Frau eben ausgedrückt, wären unsere   
Seelen Pole von Magneten, die sich anziehen. Wenn sie bei mir war,   
war ich kein Niemand mehr. Sie hat mir das Gefühl gegeben, ein   
Mensch zu sein. Manchmal glaube ich, dass sie meine Gedanken lesen   
kann. Und doch waren dort Mauern zwischen uns. Mauern, die wir nie   
einreißen konnten. Bäume ziehen an mir vorbei, meine Lunge droht zu   
explodieren. „Was findest du bloß an diesem Mädchen? Sie ist nicht   
anders, als alle anderen auch. Das dich etwas ganz besonderes mit   
ihr verbindet, das ist doch nur deine Wunschvorstellung. Du glaubst   
doch nicht wirklich, dass sie etwas für dich empfindet, oder?   
Niemand tut das. Dich kann man nicht mögen! Du bist ihr doch   
vollkommen egal. Sie sucht doch nur jemanden, der die Drecksarbeit   
für sie erledigt. Jemand, den sie rumscheuchen kann, und dafür bist   
du grade gut genug." „Nein! Das stimmt nicht!". "Aber wenn es anders   
wäre, warum erzählt sie dir dann nie etwas über ihre Gefühle. Warum   
verschließt sie ihr Herz vor dir? Also sag mir ehrlich, was findest   
du am diesem Mädchen? Ist es ihr Körper? Sie ist wirklich   
außergewöhnlich schön und sie hat eine Figur, um jeden Mann den Kopf   
zu verdrehen." „Nein! Es ist nicht ihr Körper. Natürlich ist sie   
unheimlich schön, aber das ist mir egal. Es ist ihre Seele, die mich   
anzieht." „Ihre Seele? Wie kannst du das glauben? Sie hat dich nie   
in die Nähe ihrer Seele gelassen!" „Ich weiß. Sie versteckt ihre   
Seele hinter hohen Mauern. Aber ein Schimmer geht durch die Mauern   
hindurch und erreicht mein Herz." „Einbildung, alles Einbildung!".   
„Nein es ist die Wahrheit!" Erinnerrungen kommen über mich.   
Erinnerungen von dem Momenten, wo Musashi für den Bruchteil einer   
Sekunde ihre strahlende Seele offenbart hat. Auf der MS St.Ann   
wollte sie mich nicht zurücklasen. Sie hat meine Hand genommen und   
mich über den brennenden Abgrund geführt. Und waren dort nicht   
Tränen in ihren Augen, als sie glaubte, dass ich das Team verlassen   
würde, um wieder im Reichtum zu leben. Sie sorgt sich um mich, genau   
so wie ich mich um sie sorge. Aber sie kann es nicht zeigen. Sie   
braucht mich. Genauso, wie ich sie brauche. Aber sie kann es niemals   
sagen. Man sagt je weniger ein Mensch selbst fähig ist zu lieben,   
desto nötiger hat er die Liebe. Warum habe ich das vorhin nicht   
erkannt? Warum habe ich nur an mich gedacht? Ich habe vergessen, wie   
sehr ich sie brauche und dass ich auch alleine bin, wenn ich sie   
alleine lasse. Warum habe ich das getan? Wie konnte ich sie nur im   
Stich lassen? Sie braucht mich! Ich muss zurück zu ihr! Schatten   
verschwindet! Ihr habt keine Chance mehr! Meine Seele ist frei und   
hat nur noch ein Ziel. Zurück zu ihr. Ich drehe auf der Stelle um.   
Tränen der Reue füllen meine Augen. Ich nehme eine fremde Aura wahr.   
Da ist doch jemand! Zwischen den Bäumen steht ein junger Mann. Seine   
braunen Haare wehen im Wind und er schaut mich aus seinen traurigen   
braunen Augen an. „Wer bist du und was willst du?" schreie ich ihn   
an. „Du siehst mich?" fragt er ungläubig „nur ein sehr sensibles   
Herz kann meine schwache Aura wahrnehmen". Tamar! Es muss Tamar   
sein, aber ist das möglich? Ich dachte immer, ihn würde eine Aura   
des Bösen umgeben aber er scheint nicht gefährlich. Eher schwach,   
verzweifelt und unglücklich. „Du hast Bjelle damals verraten! Damit   
hast du sie dem Hass direkt ausgeliefert. Für all das Unglück bist   
du verantwortlich! Also sag, was zum Teufel willst du von mir?"  
Weint er? Ja er weint, aber warum? „Es ist nicht so gewesen wie du   
denkst...." Plötzlich sind Bilder in meinem Kopf. Tamar projiziert   
sie aus seinem Geist in meinen. Tamar und Bjelle laufen Hand in Hand   
durch die Gänge des Schlosses. Man hört klirrende Schwerter und   
Menschen schreien. Überall richt es nach Blut und Tod. Tamar zieht   
Bjelle an sich heran. Sie umarmen sich und küssen. „Du musst   
fliehen, das ist die einzige Chance" höre ich ihn sagen. „Aber ich   
will bei dir bleiben.." schluchzt sie. Er wischt ihre Tränen weg.   
„Lauf zu der Stelle am See, wo wir uns das erste mal trafen. Ich   
werde auch dort hin kommen, das verspreche ich." Sie umarmte ihn   
noch ein letztes Mal „Ich liebe dich" „Ich dich noch viel mehr" dann   
lief sie hinaus in die Dunkelheit. Er stand dort und schaute ihr   
weinend nach. Kurz darauf wurde die Tür eingetreten. Fünf Männer   
betraten den Raum „Hier sind sie!" schrie der eine „aber die Frau   
fehlt" antwortet ein anderer. Tamar stürzt sich in den Kampf. Er   
will nicht zulassen, dass sie sie verfolgen. Er kämpft tapfer und   
verbissen, um die Frau zu retten, der sein Herz gehört. Aber gegen   
die Übermacht hat er keine Chance....  
Die Bilder verschwinden ich öffne meine Augen. „Aber das bedeutet   
ja, dass alles nur ein Missverständnis ist. Du hast sie nicht im   
Stich gelassen" er nickt traurig „Aber warum gehst du dann nicht zu   
ihr und stellst alles wieder richtig?" Tränen tropfen von seinem   
Kinn „Ich kann nicht zu ihr gelangen. Der Hass hat ihr Herz   
erblinden lassen. Sie kann mich nicht mehr sehen. „Er tut mir so   
leid. Warum ist das Schicksal so unfair? Er hat sie niemals im Stich   
gelassen. Ganz im Gegensatz zu mir. Musashi! Ich muss zurück zu ihr,   
sonst wird etwas Schlimmes passieren „Ihre Seele bewegt sich in eine   
Richtung aus der es kein Zurück mehr gibt.." höre ich die Stimme der   
fremden Frau in meinen Erinnerungen. Ich laufe los. Zurück zu ihr.   
Bitte, bitte, lass mich nicht zu spät da sein....  
  
**********************  
„Nein!" Ein letztes Mal leuchtet die kleine Lichtkugel, die mich   
durch die Dunkelheit geführt hat auf, bevor sie für immer erlischt.   
Nyase und Kojiro! Ich reiße mich aus meiner Lähmung. „Kojiro hält zu   
mir, egal was passiert. Er wird kommen, ganz sicher!" schreie ich   
sie an. Irre ich mich, oder schauen mich ihre Augen plötzlich nicht   
mehr hasserfüllt, sondern nur noch traurig an. "Du bist genau wie   
ich, Musashi. Darum habe ich dich gesucht. Du bist meine   
Seelenschwester. Zusammen können wir uns an der Welt für ihre   
Ungerechtigkeit rächen..." Aber wieso denn? Was ist los? „Verstehst   
du es immer noch nicht? Sie haben dich schlimmer verraten, als alle   
anderen. Nyase ist weggelaufen, aber was erwartest du von ihm, er   
ist nur ein Tier und Kojiro... . Er hat dich allein gelassen, um   
sein eigenes Leben zu retten. Genau wie Tamar damals. Er hat dich   
niemals wirklich gemocht oder gar geliebt.... Liebe ist eine   
Illusion" „Nein! Das ist nicht wahr! Du lügst!" Ich wusste vorher   
nicht, was Schmerzen sind. Mein Herz zerspringt in tausend Teile. Es   
tut so weh! Nichts tat jemals so weh. Nicht der Tod meiner Mutter,   
nicht das weggestoßen werden, nicht die Einsamkeit, nichts. „Du   
Lügst!" Es hilft nichts, ich weiß, dass sie die Wahrheit sagt.   
„Warum! Kojiro, warum hast du das getan?" Eine Welle des Schmerzes   
rollt über mich. Nachdem sie vorbei ist, spüre ich kein anderes   
Gefühl mehr, außer Hass, unendlich tiefer Hass. „Zusammen können wir   
uns für all das rächen" höre ich ihre Stimme „Du musst nur deine   
Seele mit meiner vereinen" Ich sehe keinen Grund mich dagegen zu   
wehren. Ich spüre etwas kaltes meine Seele berühren. Es legt sich   
über sie, wie ein Leichentuch. Danach fühle ich nur noch Hass und   
Dunkelheit in mir. Ich hasse dich, Kojiro, ich hasse die Welt und   
ich werde euch beide zerstören....  
  
  
Allein in der Dunkelheit  
Dunkelheit verschlingt mich,  
Ich bin allein,   
mein Herz ist zerbrochen,  
hörst du mich schrein?  
Ich wurde verraten,  
weil ich dir vertaut hab,  
warum hast du das getan?  
das Leben liegt in mir wie in einem Grab.  
Ich weiß nicht mehr weiter  
hab nichts mehr zu geben,  
nun werde ich mich rächen,  
für mich und mein Leben!  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
